


Best to move fast

by dnyevrything



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drunkenness, First Kiss, M/M, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Best to move fast

They’re drunk. 

It’s the excuse that one of them might use come morning. But right now, there’s just enough alcohol in both of them to rip down those walls that they keep around each other.

Jim’s eyes manage to be dull one moment and brightly focused the next, his breathing just a little fast. It’s that rush that comes right before he does something stupid, right before he jumps. 

This could end horribly, some part of his mind warns. 

He ignores it. He wants this. He’s wanted it for a while.

Fear’s a sharp pain in his mind. What if he loses the good doctor to his rash decisions? He shoves it away. 

Best to move fast.

Jump.


End file.
